


When a story rings true

by TheFemMechanic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Halfblood Lily Evens, Lily Evens not an Evens, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Snap semi good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemMechanic/pseuds/TheFemMechanic
Summary: What if... everthing we knew were a lie? What is the real story about the small boy with pich black hair and emerald eyes.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im not english by birth so excuse my mistakes.

There once was a boy named Harry  
Destined to be a star  
His parents were killed by Voldemort  
Who gave him a lightning Scar

YO! Harry! Ya’re a wizard!

Harry goes to Hogwarts  
He meets Ron and Hermione  
McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor  
Draco is a daddy’s boy  
Quirrell becomes unemployed  
The sorcerer’s stone is destroyed by Dumbledore

We all know the story, the story about a small boy, living under the stairs with the spiders. In a house with people who are not his parents. As the stories go, they are his mother’s sister and her husband. But what if none of that where the truth? Join me in the true story about the little black-haired boy with eyes as green as emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy wasn’t living with his mother’s sister, and he wasn’t living under the stairs. No, the people he was living with took a page out of Cinderella. The small boy was living in the attic, one of the places in the stories that ring true is, he was like a servant, from the time he was tall enough to reach the stove, from a chair, he made every meal in the house. Not that he got to enjoy any of the food, he lived of two pieces of bread every two times a day, morning and dinner, and piece of fruit, if they had any for lunch.

His so-called aunt, tried to feed him less, but learned fast he would pass out before dinner was done. The horrible woman was no more his family the he was a muggle, or no-majs, as was the name he had learned for none magical humans. In the attic he found a little box filled with papers, and on one of these papers was information of adoption, for one Lillian J. Evens né Kowalski. Her mother had apparently given her away to a couple there had trouble, getting pregnant again. There was a note about the Kowalski family where on the run for something called the MACUSA. Apparently, Lillian’s mother was a child of a no-majs and MACUSA employee, and the Americans frowned upon that apparently, and because of that Lillian and her mother where lacking papers.

Harry knew he had to get to some place called Diagon Ally and see someone called Ragnok. He was the head accountant, for his mother’s vaults. First time he looked at the papers, a couple of days after he found them, he noticed the vault numbers, and numbers it where, there was 5 vault numbers in total. 913, 956, 965, 979 and 1000. He knew he didn’t have to be there, but he still didn’t know the way to Diagon Ally, so he had to say in this bad fairy tale.

The little nine years old, named Harry James Potter, made a deal with himself. He had till his tenth birthday, in a little under a month, to find a way to Diagon Ally, if he couldn’t find a way himself, he would wait the year for someone to come, and he knew they would come, especially when he didn’t get to Hogwarts for the first of September. Petunia really shouldn’t make him stay with all her “forgotten” papers, if she wanted to keep a secret from him. But Harry still had questions, like why the headmaster for a school made it his job to place a child with a new family, and then didn’t check on them.   
Another question on Harry’s mind was, why was he placed with people there weren’t even his family. He would investigate that when he finally found the Ally. But first he had to make it through Dudley’s birthday.

He had a full English breakfast to make, and then work on the roast for dinner. At least he cleaned the house totally the day before, so he only had to focus on the food.  
He had a felling he would find the ally if he could just get to London, but he could get a train then it wouldn’t be to far. He had the money, so why not try. The Dursleys were going on a weekend trip in a fortnight, and then he would look, in the meantime he would look through every box in the attic, to see if he could find more information about who he was. Now it was just the waiting game.  



	3. Chapter 3

The Dursleys left just after tea that Friday, he had three days to do as he pleased. He had gotten a list of chores, he needed to have finished by Sunday, so he figured if he got it done by Saturday midday, he would have the time to explore. He had laid out a plan for that Saturday. He packed all he knew he wouldn’t leave here. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to go back.   
At the stroke of 9 o’clock Saturday morning, the chaotic and black hair, to short for his age, boy locked the front door to the fourth house on Privet Drive, hopefully for the last time. He didn’t look back as he left the driveway, or as he walked the little over a mile to the train station.  
He remembered to have his papers with him, because he knew if he was seen as a child younger then 9 years, he would be able to by at ticket without a guardian. It would be a gamble he wasn’t willing to take.

As he was standing in line to get his ticket, a man dressed outside the norm, came up to him and bowed. As he walked away again waved a stick, Harry could only guess was a wand. Harry felt a whisper against his ear, as he saw the man disappear into the flood of humans. The small words would hunt him, for the rest of the day, he made sure of that, because the more time he was away for Privet Drive, the happier he was, and now… He wanted answers. 

Getting his ticket hadn’t been hard, as son his papers had been shown, he had a ticket in his hands.  
When he found a compartment on the train, there was free, he relaxed and looked through his papers. He hoped to find something to lead him to the placed called the leaky cauldron. He thought to try and ask the ticket inspector, when they came through. Maybe he would be lucky, and they somehow were involved with the magical world.

As he was reading through the papers, a question kept coming to him. Who was his grandfather? Where there a chance he was alive? What about his grandmother? Or what about Queenie, his great grandmother? Maybe his Great grandfather Jacob Kowalski? Was she Queenie Kowalski, or was is something else? Did he have family there were alive? Would he come out of this journey as alone as he started, or would he finally have people who would care about him?

When the ticket inspector finally came knocking on the compartment door, he found the occupant was on the verge of a panic attack. The inspector started talking to him but didn’t touch him. The inspector a sweet elder gent, had seen those before. When he got through to the small boy, it was like a black lightning, and he was gone. The boy was no longer sitting on the bench, he was on the contrary curled together against the wall. The gent was scared he had done something wrong, that was till he got a good look at the young boy. He now was scared of something else.  
When Harry came to, he wasn’t alone. He figured he had a shot down again, that was the only thing there would explain the man in the compartment, and him against the wall. When he got at good look at the elderly man, he finally noticed the uniform. Harry jumped up and went for his bag. As he looked for his ticket, he kept apologizing, to the unknown man. When he got his fingers around the ticket, he pulled but as he pulled, he knocked his moms file on the floor. 

The gent bent down to pick up the papers there fell from the folder. As he took the lasted paper, he noticed the name Kowalski. “Kowalski? As in Jacob Kowalski?” When the world left the gents mouth Harry froze. “You know my great grandfather?” the words sounded strained. Due to the lack of use Harry’s voice broke on the word father.


End file.
